


Maybe That's What Happens When A Tornado Meets A Hurricane

by R R Hand (UndergroundCry)



Series: Devil May Cry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 4am poetry, Depression, Forbidden Love, Poems, Poetry, Romance, Sad, drunk, life - Freeform, poem, poets, soul, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/R%20R%20Hand
Summary: {will you call me naïve, if i tell you that when youfirst came in, i truly believed i could be happy?will you say that i was dumb, if i tell you that i’ve feltthis way since the moment your fist touched that guy’s face?}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just the third part.

will you call me naïve, if i tell you that when you  
first came in, i truly believed i could be happy?  
will you say that i was dumb, if i tell you that i’ve felt  
this way since the moment your fist touched that guy’s face?

will you tell anyone that i had children’s dreams,   
that when i thought of you and me, my heart   
would swell so much that it would barely fit my chest?

because, my love, happiness is a hard thing to find;  
i’ve searched  everywhere and in everyone and,  
exactly like your love, i could never see it utterly 

they say that those who never feel the heat of love  
and happiness, are the lucky ones; they are surely right:  
at least, they cannot miss what they’ve never known 

but i felt it. i felt it in the way you smiled at me and   
when you wrapped your arms around me and   
said you completely loved me while your eyes shined.  
i felt in the way your bruised knuckles caressed my skin.

we were absolute chaos and i loved every second of it;  
you did too. because i was a hurricane and you were a   
tornado. even then, you were the greatest side of me:  
young and strong and so, so glad to destroy yourself

and honestly, i don’t know why i’m still surprised with  
the outcome of our magnificent love. all dark things   
are meant to be loved harshly and all ugly things   
have their own kind of beauty, we are examples of it. 

we had three choices: fall asleep, in love or apart;  
and i chose to be even deeper in love while you,   
oh so slowly, drifted too far to come back.  
goodbye {?}

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [\+ tumblr](undergroundcry.tumblr.com)   
>  [\+ tumblr #2](theartofthebooks.tumblr.com)   
>  [\+ tumblr #3](beautifulquotesnbeautifulthings.tumblr.com)   
>  [\+ twitter](https://twitter.com/UndergroundCry)   
> 


End file.
